Timmy reunites with Carly
by Infinity Rainbow
Summary: Timmy can't get Carly out of his head, so he decides to find her and make her his forever.


Note: If you are under 18, please leave

It's been 3 days since F.L.A.R.G. and Timmy couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful woman he met: Carly. He looks at his tattoo of her name in a heart on his chest (I know in the episode Timmy washes it off, but in here he doesn't and decides to keep it forever) and sighs happily while he continues to think about her. "Forget Trixie, Carly is the woman of my dreams" Timmy says, then Cosmo starts thinking about her and started to make a lovesick face, to which Wanda hits him with her elbow, "Sorry honey" Cosmo said to Wanda.

Timmy refusing to wait any longer, shouted "That's it I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna find her and be with her if it's the last thing I ever do", he then stormed out of the house and slammed the door. "Should we help him?" Cosmo asked, Wanda answered "No. We should let him do this alone" She then added" Besides we have to get to that Chip Skylark and Britney Britney concert" Cosmo responded with "Yeah, I can't believe they became a musical duo", "Me either" Wanda said.

Timmy just arrived at the woman's dressing department, Timmy last saw Carly "I hope she's here" he said in his head. He looked around for 3 minutes when he heard a voice say "Timmy". The voice was coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Carly. "Carly!" Timmy said ecstatic. "Timmy" Carly said also ecstatic. They run to each other, Carly picks Timmy up and they hug each other. "I missed you Timmy" Carly said, Timmy then responded with "I missed you too". "What are you doing here Timmy", Carly said, Timmy answered with "I came here to find you". "Why" she asked, he then answered with "Because I want to be with you, forever". Carly blushed madly, but was filled with happiness and joy, "I want us to be together forever too. Luckily all the customers went home with the clothes they bought and the employees went on their lunch break. They kissed each other on their lips, "Better kisser than I thought" they both said in their minds

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. "Come with me, cutie" Carly said seductively to Timmy, they go to Carly's car and drive off, and they arrive at Carly's house. Once they got inside, they both made a beeline for the bedroom. Carly then started to take all of her clothes off, Timmy was watching every moment of it, then started to get hard. Carly saw his erection and said "Oh my, do you really like this?" Timmy answered with "No. I LOVE it!" "I see, now take your clothes off" Carly said, Timmy then started to take all of his clothes off too. "I see you still have the tattoo" Carly said to Timmy, he then said "You still have your tattoo as well", "Let's never have these removed" they both said to each other.

"Are you ready baby", Carly asked Timmy, Timmy answered with "Only if you are, beautiful". Timmy hopped on Carly and they started to give each other tongue while they both moaned. After 5 minutes, they stopped and Carly decided to suck on Timmy's dick. "How is this handsome?", he responded with "It's great". She then stops doing and says "Okay Timmy, no more waiting, we are gonna do it right here, right now" "Yes, about time". Carly went on her bed, layed on her back, spread her vagina lips apart and said "Come and get me, sweetie" she said seductively. Timmy then jumped on the bed and put his dick into her vagina. "Please Timmy, don't stop, keep going" Carly said. Timmy hits her womb wall and says, "You're a virgin? I can't believe a hot woman like you hasn't had sex!". "I've been asked a lot of times but I always rejected it, but please Timmy I want you to be my first and I want to be your first" she explained. Timmy said "That feeling is mutual" and he starts trying to get through the wall and after 10 minutes, he gets through the wall and they both came with Timmy cumming inside Carly. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Carly" Timmy apologized, "It's okay Timmy, in fact, I actually wanted it" Timmy was relieved that she wasn't angry and that it actually made her happy. "Timmy, I don't care what the law says, I love you", Timmy said back to her "I love you too".

2 days later, Vicky and her family moved to New Zealand because Vicky's dad got a new job. Timmy's parents looked for another babysitter and found Carly. Timmy just got out of the bathroom when his parents called for him. "Timmy, come down here, please" they said. Timmy went downstairs and went in to the living room and saw Carly there. "Timmy this hot sexy woman is your new babysitter" Timmy's dad said and was punched in the arm by his wife. "Sorry, honey" he said. "Timmy. Your father and I are going to a movie. We'll be back in an hour or two" Timmy's mom said. Timmy's parents then headed to the car, got in and drove away.

Carly gave a grin to Timmy and said "Let's get to action, baby" seductively. "You read my mind" Timmy said and they both headed to Timmy's room. They entered and took off their clothes. Then Carly went over to Timmy's bed, sat on it and opened up her legs. "Come and get me" she said once again in a seductive tone. Timmy ran to Carly and put his penis in her vagina and started thrusting. "Timmy

Afterwards, Timmy and Carly were watching TV while snuggling. Carly then told Timmy "Honey. Good news: I'm pregnant." Timmy was ecstatic that he was going to be a father was wondering why his parents haven't showed up by now. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Timmy went to the door and opened it and saw there was a police officer. "Are you Timmy Turner" the cop asked him. "Yes" Timmy answered. "Kid, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your parents were killed in a car accident." "What?!" Timmy yelled out in shock. "Yes. I'm very sorry" the cop said before he left.

Carly went over to Timmy, picked Timmy up and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, sweetie" Carly said. After 3 minutes, Timmy finally stopped crying. "Thanks for the comfort, babe" Timmy said to his girlfriend. "Anything for you, dear" Carly replied. Timmy then started to thinking of what he's going to do now. He then came up to an idea. "Beautiful, please come with me" Timmy said and Carly replied with "Sure, handsome." They back to Timmy's room and Timmy introduced Carly to his god family. The next day, he introduced her to Chloe. They all suggested that they will all live together in the sand castle. It was unanimous. Chloe decided to live with them because her parent left her.

1 year has passed since the affair and Carly has just given birth to their baby. They then moved all of their stuff into the castle of the fish bowl. Timmy, Carly, their baby, Poof, Chloe, Sparky, Cosmo, and Wanda will forever live in the castle, a happy family.


End file.
